


Dreams

by Red_Dead



Category: Red Robin - Fandom, Superboy - Fandom, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pitching a tent, Problems, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone gets a wet dream...<br/>PG 13 for reasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3 am and my mind is broken....

Superboy let out a noise he never knew would escape from his mouth. A mixture of pleasure, fear and the unknown. He momentarily opened his eyes, as it dawned on to him now that his back was against the wall. Being pressed against it with such force and frustration, that he had no real power to fight back. He didn’t know what this was, he didn’t know how to react. He just let his body surrender to the person showering him with heated kisses and well placed touches. Another moan almost escaped his lips before the other person silenced him with his own mouth. He loved kissing back, deep and passionate. The person before him, welcomed the change. Then everything around him started to pull away, fading into darkness. Before it all went black, Superboy glanced at the person who made him feel that way. 

“Red Robin!?” His lips spoke so softly, as he woke from his dream.

*

“What is it Superboy?”

Superboy, Kon-el, sat up from his position where he had fallen sleep. Drool had pooled where his head had hit the table and dreamed his “little” dream. The young clone glanced around the room, seeing everyone was around the table. It then started to click into place. Red Robin had called everyone into the War Room for a meeting. He hadn’t been feeling well, (not 100% after getting his ass handed to him by H’el.) and Red Robin had told him that he could rest a bit, that the “leader” would fill him in on the details later…Kon didn’t want a later, not after that dream that had happened. In that moment, he started to blush.

Red Robin let out a sigh, glancing over at the rest of his teammates.

“Well, its looks like Sleeping Beauty’s awake now…why don’t we call in for a lunch break and pick up from where we left off…”

Bart got up in a “Flash”, bolting out of the room for his own personal kitchen that Red Robin had set up for the kid. 

“Food, food, food and GAMES!”

Cassie smiled, getting used to Bart’s outburst. She grabbed Kiran (Solstice) by the arm, dragging the poor girl back to their quarters.

“Ah, what are we doing now?”

“Going shopping, we are so outnumbered on this ship, I’m starting to get cabin fever…Sorry Bunker.”

Miguel laughed at Cassie’s comment. As did Solstice.

“Nothing you can say, I will ever take to heart dear.”

Miguel turned his attention over to the only people left in the room. Red Robin, who was working on his hologram computer and a red faced Superboy.

“Hey, are you doing alright? Are you sick or something?”

Miguel was really worried for his friend, not really sure if the hybrid clone could get sick or not. With Miguel’s worry, piqued Red Robin’s interest as well. He glanced over at Superboy, noticing that he was getting redder and redder by the moment. Red Robin placed his tablet down, making his way over to the duo.

Superboy didn’t move from his seat, for reasons he could not explain without dying of embarrassment. He felt bad not being able to, how did Miguel put it?, explain why his tent had risen. He was almost unaware when Red Robin sat on the table next to him, extending his ungloved hand to Superboy’s forehead. At the contact, Kon flinched. Even if Red Robin had his mask on, he was very readable. 

The look of concern came acrossed his face, matching that of Miguel’s.

“Are you doing ok? Don’t push yourself to hard if you are not ready yet.”

“Yeah Hermano, it’s alright to take it easy for a while. I heard you took a few good hits awhile back, so it’s nothing to be ashamed of…”

Something strange was starting to happen. Before Kon’s eyes, the clothing Red Robin and Miguel were wearing started to fade away, leaving him to view two naked guys. His face got even redder as he buried his face into his crossed arms on the table. Once again, Red Robin and Miguel glanced at each other, their concern growing even more, not really understanding the plight the youngest member was going through. Kon was mentally screaming at himself for having Superman’s ex-ray ability. 

“Maybe we should call Superman. He might be able to help…”

Kon shot up. “No! Please don’t.” Before quickly laying his head back down to hide his eyes. 

The sudden outburst made the two jump. Kon took a deep breath, quickly glancing to see if his eyes went back to normal. He gave a sigh, happy to see clothing back on. Kon took one hand and combed it threw his hair. He didn’t want to be mortified in front of Superman like that, with “this” issue.

“No, please, you don’t have to call in Superman. I just…had a strange dream…”

Red Robin looked at him confused, not catching the voice change. Miguel smiled like he was a cat who just caught a mouse. He started to giggle like mad.

“Oh…I see…”That” kind of dream. Don’t worry Superboy, everyone has “that” dream.”

Kon started blushing again. Leaving Miguel to tease even more and Red Robin to look even more lost.

“What do you mean by “that” kind of dream?”

Miguel literally dead panned in that moment. He wasn’t sure if Red Robin was joking or not.

“Really, you have no idea what we are talking about here do you? The boy wonder who’s with Wonder Girl…”

Kon started to get red in the face again. He really didn’t want this conversation, in “his” current condition.

“If you two don’t mind. I think I might need a little rest and quite, till Iworkthingsoutorsomething….”

Superboy rushed out his last few words.

Miguel cracked a smile, standing up the process. On his way out he grabbed Red Robin, who still was lost in the whole thing. Miguel turned to look at Superboy, winking at him.

“I don’t speak Bart-nese, but I can understand “that”, have fun now.”

“Understand what?”

Kon face palmed at Red Robin’s question. He waited for the two to get out of any distance, before he relaxed. He let out a heavy sigh. Two problems solved, now the question was, how did he “un-pitch” his tent and what story would he tell when Miguel would be asking questions. 

“Damn it, why wasn’t I programed with this knowledge?”

The end..


End file.
